


First Christmas

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Harry's first Christmas with the Ineffable Parents!No need to read anything else, just know that in this fic, the ineffable husbands adopt Harry as a child because they don’t like the Dursleys.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: COWT 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Gaia who wanted the first Christmas after adopting Harry <3 
> 
> Inspired by
> 
> [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/445893847)
> 
> here that started my imagination about this family! (I really loved the idea but it’s not the same verse! This one is mine and my friend’s) 
> 
> Fill for this week COWT challenge M1: Crossovers

“We’ll decorate for Christmas this year. There’s no discussion about it” said Aziraphale looking at Crowley with determination. It was their first Christmas since adopting Harry and he was sure the boy never had a proper Christmas with his “family”. They had to give him the happiness he deserved after all, that was the plan.

“But… I’m a demon! How can I stay in a house full of things that celebrate the other side!?” he huffed in response.

“You know that there’s no other side anymore, we are on OUR side and we’ll do as we please! We’ll give Harry a proper Christmas and we’ll do it together! You should go buy him presents and everything we’ll need for a proper British Christmas dinner”

With a sigh, Crowley nodded and went to the door, he would do anything for his weird little family. So, he got out and bought lots of presents, while Aziraphale set the tree and the lights. He even started liking some of the decorations in the end. After all, Christmas traditions had started as a pagan holiday! He put his foot down at having a nativity scene though. He had liked the guy, but he didn’t need a memorial in his home.

Since they had rescued Harry from the Dursleys, the child had went off to wizarding school and made some friends, they had not had much time together, but they went to Hogwarts to see him every time they wanted, a small miracle to check in on their lovely boy was nothing for them. It wasn’t like someone was actually paying attention to them from Heaven or Hell after the Nonpocalypse.

And so, Harry came home for the Holidays, a couple of howls came in, carrying lots of presents from his friends and Crowley suggested inviting them during the Summer. They had the space after all. Aziraphale already liked his new friend Hermione, any book lover was instantly a favourite for the angel after all, and she sounded really smart.

It was a beautiful party, the three of them, eating dinner (even Crowley ate something so his angels wouldn’t pester him about never eating, why should he? He didn’t need the act to survive. Anyway, he understood the significance of the gesture and ate with them. It wasn’t as bad as he thought. He could understand the appeal.

Harry happily unboxed his presents and happily spread them around himself on the floor while he started looking them all over. The clothes and the toys, the wizarding games he could take back to school and the muggle ones he could play at home, with them.

They played Bingo and had lots of fun opening the Christmas crackers and taking pictures with the new magic camera they had bought for Harry.

The kid seemed genuinely happy and, the two entities were really glad to see him smile. They knew he was going to have a lot of trials in front of him (the first of them must have something to do with the invisibility cloak laying with his presents in the living room) they vowed to make the rest of his life easier, until he grew bored of them hovering and left them. They had time though. Harry was only 11 yet.

After the celebration, they went to see his new friend, Ron. The guy had a weird rat, but they said nothing. It was all written for them, they were not going to be in too much danger and they would always back them up now.

Crowley loved the garden at The Burrow and transformed to his snake form and started chasing gnomes as soon as Aziraphale allowed him to, making him stay in polite conversation with Mr and Mrs Weasley for an eternity first.

The kids chased him happily around the garden, the older boys teaching the younger to grab the gnomes after Crowley got them and throw them away as far as they could (not all that far for the younger ones)

The best thing Crowley and Aziraphale felt during the day with the Weasley’s was when Ron said to Harry: “You really have amazing parents!” and the boy, looking back at them with a huge smile, answered “Yes. Yes, I do”

It may not be a long time since they had become Harry’s parents, but knowing that the boy considered them as such, meant they had been doing something right. That was what mattered. They were a family now and family is all that matters in the end. All that matters, is real and sincere affection and they all felt that, since the start.

No one even batted an eyelash when both Crowley and Harry started talking in Parseltongue, everyone just assumed Crowley taught him, it would come in handy in the future, they were sure of it, for the moment though, they had other things to think about. Like keep having a very, very merry Christmas together, as family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas for things in this verse let me know. It's just going to follow Harry's life, in no particular order with lots of standalone fics.


End file.
